


Alternate scenes

by P1rateW3nch



Series: Out of the Twilight [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Noveria mission, Alternate Scene, I really like this version too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1rateW3nch/pseuds/P1rateW3nch
Summary: An alternate version if the Noveria section of Out Of The Twilight.





	Alternate scenes

Outside the security checkpoint, clear of the cameras and security guards, he turned to Wrex. “I have a favor to ask. A friend of mine is an Internal Affairs officer currently working undercover. She has informed me that there is someone who possesses the information she needs, but will not testify. His name is Lorik Qui’in. See if you can get the information from him and get him to testify.”

Wrex considered, “Why can’t she do this herself?”

Saren chuffed in amusement. “She’s working as his secretary. If she spends too much time away, he will grow suspicious.”

Wrex nodded. “Come on, quarian. Let’s check things out.”

Saren smiled at the odd pair, and headed to the administrator’s office. He nodded to Giana Parasini on the way past. He signaled to her that he was collecting intel, but needed to stall. _And that dress really does not suit her._

She rose as he entered, “Welcome, Sehr Arterius. I’ll let Administrator Anoleis know you’re here. Is this Spectre business?”

Saren smiled, “Sadly, yes. I need access to Peak 15, to follow up on some reports we’ve received.”

Giana winced a bit at that. “Unfortunately, all access to Peak 15 has been cut off due to the snowstorm.”

Saren raised a browplate at that. “You still have makos here, yes? I will need access. I’ll just take this up with Anoleis.” He brushed past her and into the office.

“I’m busy” the salarian snapped when Saren entered the office.

“Then I’ll be fast. I need a mako and access to Peak 15.”

“All shuttles are grounded. The storm is too severe.”

Saren pulled out a chair and made a show of getting comfortable. “We can take a mako.”

Anoleis glared. “Surface access is cut off.”

Saren looked at Anoleis blandly. “I can wait all day. Give me a garage pass and I’m gone.”

“I said all access is cut off.” Anoleis snapped.

Saren shrugged, stretching his legs in front of him. “The more you try to keep me here, Anoleis, the more I start thinking you have something to hide.” He interlocked his fingers and rested his head back into his hands.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Wrex led Tali to the bar. The little quarian had been nervous ever since they left the Normandy, and he was feeling a little protective of her. He snarled at some of the guards who approached, and they wisely decided to leave them alone.

The pup had noticed, though. “I just wish people would stop assuming the worst about quarians. We’re not thieves. We’re trying to stay alive, and no one else in the galaxy wants to help us.”

Wrex grunted and clapped a hand to her shoulder, “Everyone tries to act like they’re better than they are. They won’t let your people live down the geth, like they won’t let my people live down the ‘Rebellion’.”

As they entered the bar, a few of the patrons looked dismissively at them, then away. Except for a lone turian off to one side, the inhabitants of the bar completely ignored them. Wrex studied the turian. He was older, well-dressed, and looked pleased when he noticed that he had caught Wrex’s interest. He signaled to them, and Wrex headed over. If the conversation turned to crap, well, he was itching for a fight.

“Welcome to Noveria. I’m Lorik Qui’in, please, have a seat, both of you,” the turian said as they approached. Tali sat, while Wrex considered the chair and opted to stand.

“I’m hoping you might be willing to help me with a little problem I’m having,” the turian said when they had settled in. “I’m the manager for Synthetic Insights, for the next hour at least. You see, I have acquired some information that will make things very difficult for Mr. Anoleis. He currently has some of his hired thugs tearing through my office trying to find it. I would like you to retrieve the information and return it to me.”

Wrex considered. “And what’s in it for us?”

Lorik twitched his mandibles. “You arrived with the Spectre, Saren. I suspect his business lies outside of Port Hanshan. I have a garage pass. Do this for me, and I will give it to you, as well as a sum of credits.”

Wrex nodded. “Alright. How do we get into your offices?”

Lorik reached into a pocket and withdrew a pass and an OSD. “This pass will grant you access to the Synthetic Insights offices. Just load the OSD into the computer in my office. It will auto-execute.”

As Wrex and Tali left, Lorik called after them, “Oh, and do try not to get any bloodstains on the carpet.”

As they headed to the Synthetic Insights elevator, Tali looked nervously toward the administrator’s office. “Don’t you think that was a little easy? What if…?”

Wrex sighed. “People like that like to think they’re smarter than everyone else. Can you copy the data without letting him know you did?”

“Yes. Probably. I’d need to see his setup to be sure.”

Wrex grunted. “When we get it, if you can, send a copy to Saren. The data might be useful even without the testimony.”

“Oh. Let me tell him.” Tali said, and sent Saren a brief message. Wrex nodded and they entered the elevator.

—————————————————————————————————————

Saren chuffed to himself when he read Tali’s note, and sent a quick reply. He had worked with Wrex once before, and knew the krogan could handle whatever was coming.

He stretched and spoke to Anoleis. “You do know you’re just wasting both of our time now, yes?”

Anoleis snapped, “The ways are closed off, Spectre. I don’t know what you want me to say!”

———————————————————————————————————

Wrex looked at Tali as they exited the elevator. “You know how to use that pistol, kid?”

“Yes. They give us lessons before we go out on our Pilgrimage.” Tali sounded a bit offended.

Wrex grunted and moved on. There were two guards waiting by the entryway. They snapped their weapons up when they saw the pair exiting the elevator. Wrex grinned at them.

“I need to get into this office. Move, or I’ll eat you.”

The pair of guards looked at each other, then the one on the left said, “You’re bluffing.”

“Wanna bet?”

The two guards ran past him and to the elevator.

“Guess not.” Tali commented. “How come you’ve never threatened to eat me?”

Wrex barked a laugh. “I helped save you. Seems stupid to eat you after that.”

Tali nodded, and they continued into the room. There were more guards here, and they started shooting once they saw Wrex. Tali quickly threw a grenade while Wrex unleashed a powerful biotic pulse, knocking most of them back, and the rest off their feet. While they recovered, Wrex and Tali opened fire, cutting their numbers down.

Once the lower floor was clear, Wrex grabbed a shotgun from one of the guards and turned to Tali. “Here. You need a shotgun. It suits your style better. Try this.”

Tali took the shotgun. “I don’t… I’ve never… How do I shoot it?”

Wrex laughed, and gestured upstairs. “Let me show you. You first.”

After the impromptu shooting lesson, Tali and Wrex found Lorik’s office and uploaded the data. 

“Oh, this will be easy. Barely any security.” Tali sent a copy to Saren on their way back to the hotel bar. Saren sent a message back ‘Will he testify?’ 

Tali sat at Lorik’s table, Wrex behind her. “I have your information, but it seems to me you might be able to do more with it. Mr. Anoleis has been very naughty with the board’s money, and they might be willing to compensate you if you testified.”

Lorik snorted. “You think to tell me what to do with my data now?” He took a pull from his drink and seemed to reconsider. “You might be right. I’ll need a guarantee that the board will not punish me for this, and I will testify.”

Tali nodded, and sent another message to Saren. Reviewing the response, she said, “My contact has agreed to your terms.”

Lorik sighed. “Very well. I’ll have the credits transferred, and will wait here for your contact.”

Wrex led Tali back to the main lobby.

——————————————————————————————————————

Saren received the information from Tali, and raised a browplate. Anoleis had been busy. He sent the information to Giana and rose. “Well, I see you are a salarian that stands by your convictions.”

Anoleis glared at him, then at Giana as she walked in. “Miss Parasini, what is the meaning of this?”

“Giana Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs. You’re under arrest.”

She led away the protesting salarian while Saren sauntered after, meeting up with Wrex and Tali on the way to the garage.

“Let’s hope the rest of this is easier.” Tali muttered.

“Unlikely.” Saren and Wrex said in unison as they entered the mako.

**Author's Note:**

> A different version, just because I like Lorik Qui'in.
> 
> Also featuring: Grumpy Overprotective Uncle Wrex, and Powerful Little Shit Saren.
> 
> I really did like this, but (to me) it felt like it slowed down the actual story. (And Saren is frequently on Noveria. He should know how to make them jump for him, not the other way around.)


End file.
